Robot Wars: World Series/Episode 2
Episode 2 of Robot Wars: World Series was the second of two international specials, aired as part of Series 10 on January 7th, 2018http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b09m5yq0. In it, four UK representatives and four 'Rest of the World' representatives battled each other to declare a winning team from Team UK and Team Rest of the World. Competitors UK representatives Rest of the World representatives NOTE: Tough as Nails was a substitute, replacing THE BASH during the competition after it withdrew due to terminal damage Round 1 Eruption & Big Nipper (UK) vs Weber & THE BASH (Rest of the World) Eruption drove under Weber in the middle of the arena, but turned and allowed Weber to back off. Eruption drove in again, flipping Weber towards the arena side wall. Weber bounced onto its wheels and managed to drive away from Eruption. Weber turned and flipped Eruption over, staying next to the UK Champions and stopping them self-righting first time. As Eruption flipped itself over, Weber drove onto the floor flipper and was thrown across the arena. Eruption pushed Weber into its CPZ, so Big Nipper attempted to grab Weber. Weber escaped and drove across the arena, tagging THE BASH into the fight. Eruption slid underneath the Dutch robot and launched it high into the air, before driving away and tagging Big Nipper. THE BASH was stuck on the flame pit, so Weber tried to help it move, just as Dead Metal did the same. Big Nipper grappled with THE BASH, but a flip from Weber on its team mate turned THE BASH over, where the srimech turret fell off. Big Nipper pushed the inverted Dutch robot into Dead Metal's pincers and saw. Weber was trying to attack Big Nipper, so the UK representative turned and pushed Weber back, getting the claws buried under the flipper. Big Nipper carried Weber to the arena wall and around a CPZ. As Big Nipper retreated to tag Eruption back in, Weber flipped the broken srimech of THE BASH. Weber activated Rogue House Robot, allowing Eruption to flip the defenseless robot. Dead Metal eventually pinned Weber into the side wall, and Eruption moved in, attempting to flip Dead Metal over. Dead Metal carried on sawing into Weber as Eruption mounted two more unsuccessful attacks. Big Nipper joined in and started shadowing Eruption as the flipper almost sent Weber out of the arena. Weber landed upside-down and didn't have enough power left in the flipper to self-right. Eruption and Big Nipper started attacking Dead Metal as the battle had been won. Eruption tried flipping it again, but Big Nipper drove at the front of Dead Metal, getting the claw stuck under Dead Metal's saw. Big Nipper was wedged in place, but Eruption couldn't either turn the House Robot over, or get their team mate out. Weber was counted out, and 'cease' was called, awarding the win by knockout to Team UK. Winners: Eruption & Big Nipper (3 points) Concussion & Thor (UK) vs Terror Turtle & Cathadh (Rest of the World) Concussion drove at Terror Turtle as their weapons spun up to speed, and hit the Canadian robot with the drum. Terror Turtle jumped up and landed upside-down, completely immobile. Concussion tagged Thor into the fight as Cathadh were forced to start. Thor slammed into Cathadh, taking 4 hits from the spinner, but landing an axe blow. Thor missed a second blow on Cathadh, but Concussion drove out of the CPZ and slammed into the back of Cathadh, bouncing the American robot away. This hit took the belts off the weapon and left Cathadh at the mercy of Shunt. Concussion returned to its CPZ in the mean time. Cathadh's mobility was severely affected by being turned over, and it was soon counted out. Shunt turned Terror Turtle over as Thor pushed Cathadh back. Shunt flipped Thor over and Terror Turtle was axed by Shunt as Cease was called. After the battle, the teams met up and discussed Concussion's attack on Cathadh. Michael Mauldin of Cathadh was not happy about the attack which immobilised their team being against the rules. After a lengthy discussion with the presenters, Team UK captain Michael Oates agreed to cede the three points back to Team Rest of the World due to the actions of Concussion in the fight. Terror Turtle & Cathadh were awarded the 3 points Round 2 Thor (UK) vs Tough as Nails (Rest of the World) THE BASH was irreparable after the previous fight, so the team's main robot, Tough as Nails, was brought in as a reserve for the fight. Thor, adorned with some fur from Diotoir on the axe, reversed over the flame pit to set it on fire. Tough as Nails positioned itself to grapple Thor, but rode up the wedge, gripping the top of Thor, which slammed the flaming axe down on the Dutch robot. Thor pushed Tough as Nails into the corner, hitting multiple times with the axe, but backed off and allowing Tough as Nails to escape. The Fog of War was activated by the Dutch robot, and Tough as Nails tried to grab Thor, but failed again. Thor pushed Tough as Nails into Matilda, where it bounced up against the wall. Thor drove underneath Tough as Nails twice more, hitting a claw with the axe the second time around. The two stayed in stalemate, with Thor landing another blow. Tough as Nails drove over the wedge of Thor again before they got caught on the sides of each other. Thor drove in, hitting Tough as Nails with the axe, before the Dutch robot activated Rogue House Robot, sending Shunt after Thor. Thor were flipped by the House Robot, but self-righted quickly. Tough as Nails grabbed Thor, but were slammed by the axe, before Thor slid under the rear of Tough as Nails, lifting the wheels off the ground and holding it against the wall. Once released, Tough as Nails tried to respond, but failed to grab hold of Thor the next time they met. Tough as Nails chased the retreating Thor, eventually grabbing it from the side, restricting the movement of the axe. Thor escaped, drove away and then turned, missing an axe hit. Thor got around the back again and pushed Tough as Nails into the wall, slamming down with the axe. Tough as Nails closed their claws and drove away. Thor pressured Tough as Nails all the way until Cease, where the judges declared Thor the winner. Winner: Thor (2 points) Big Nipper (UK) vs Terror Turtle (Rest of the World) Big Nipper grabbed the front of Terror Turtle, closing the claws around Terror Turtle's spinner, within its shell. Big Nipper tried to raise Terror Turtle up, but instead overbalanced, so it used its rear wheels to push Terror Turtle into the CPZ. Matilda was in the CPZ, and hit Big Nipper on the side, tearing a large hole and damaging a battery, which caught fire. In the impact, Big Nipper released Terror Turtle, which stopped moving. Big Nipper kept driving around, despite large flames pouring out the side, while Matilda pressured the immobile Terror Turtle, eventually turning it over. Big Nipper was flipped by Matilda's tusks, where a battery fell out, but it was still mobile. Big Nipper started smoking profusely, but as Terror Turtle wasn't moving, Cease was called. The win by knockout, and three points, was awarded to the still-mobile Big Nipper. Winner: Big Nipper (3 points) Concussion (UK) vs Weber (Rest of the World) Concussion moved in a wide arc to stay away from the flipper of Weber and also get the drum up to speed. When they first made contact, Weber flipped itself over, but self-righted and took slams from Concussion. Weber drove in at Concussion, using the wedge to flip the British robot over. Concussion bounced to the arena wall, where the drum was used to turn it back over. Both robots were then grabbed by Dead Metal in the CPZ, and moved its saw in to cut on Concussion's drum. Dead Metal released both robots, and Weber activated Rogue House Robot, which attacked Weber. The Russian robot was pushed towards Sir Killalot, and trapped between them. As Weber escaped, one of its tyres popped off, leaving it on one wheel only. Weber was stuck spinning on one wheel, so Concussion used the opportunity to score more hits, slamming the drum into the back of Weber. Concussion backed off, before charging in and bouncing Weber up. Weber fired the weapon, rearing up and spinning on the spot, but being unable to move away from one spot, were counted out. Sir Killalot pitted Weber and then Concussion after Cease. Winner: Concussion (3 points) Eruption (UK) vs Cathadh (Rest of the World) Cathadh started side-on to Eruption, allowing the British robot to move in, but Cathadh drove off before it could get under. However, Cathadh's disc wasn't working. Cathadh managed to avoid being flipped, but were being chased around the arena. Eruption pushed Cathadh into the Dial of Doom, which set Shunt rogue, attacking Cathadh. Cathadh managed to escape, and eventually were set back into being chased by Eruption. Cathadh started to push Eruption back, and drove off the flipper just before it flipped, sending Eruption's entanglement device flying through the air and off the flipper. The Fog of War was activated as Cathadh escaped, and Shunt landed an axe blow on the top of Eruption, but it snapped halfway down the shaft. Cathadh glanced Eruption with the spinner only, which made it rotate a bit. Eruption pushed Cathadh into a corner, tried to flip but ended up turning itself over. Eruption self-righted and slid under Cathadh, catapulting it high into the air. Cathadh were flipped twice more, and on landing the second flip, the spinner began to work. Cathadh reversed around, slamming the spinner into Eruption. Eruption weathered the hits, keeping constant pressure on Cathadh until the bearings failed, and the spinner stopped for good. Cathadh was flipped in the corner, and started to look hobbled. Eruption moved in, flipping Cathadh again, where a wheel fell off. Eruption flipped Cathadh more times as Cease was called. Matilda finished the battle by flipping Cathadh into the pit. Winner: Eruption (5 points) After the battle, the reasoning behind Cathadh starting at an angle was explained. Final Result Gallery Team UK 2.jpg|The UK representatives Team ROTW 2.jpg|The international representatives Trivia *Carbide was originally slated to appear in this episode as the captain of Team UK, but Team Carbide voluntarily handed their position over to Eruption after losing the Grand Final of the main championship to themhttps://twitter.com/TeamCarbide/status/950088129142239234. *This was the only episode of Robot Wars to air in 2018, for Robot Wars was not renewed by the BBC afterwards. *Footage of the tag team battles was shown in the previous episode. *Concussion broke the quickest immobilisation record after knocking Terror Turtle out in two seconds, taking the record from Dominator 2 in the Fourth Wars. References Category:Series 10 Category:International Events Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation